Thirst no 5
by kagutsuchi12
Summary: Jack  Azada  is telling about how he came to be a vampire in this story Yaksha and sita come to meet him in the middle of the night and change him. Chapter two on is way!
1. Chapter 1

running. why did it seem that i was always running? even though i could run through a forest faster than a speeding car and not hit anything not even trip over the roots of the trees.

this time i really did it. why did he have to be so nosy? now he is dead and its my fault, but i don't regret it.

...

"i've been investigating you for a while, but i can hardly find anything on you." he said with contempt.

"what do you want? Money? is that it? power? estate? i can get you anything you want, just stay away from me." i said putting my 5000 years of life behind that statement. good he got chills maybe he wont meddle after all.

he cleared his throat. "Sir it doesn't look like you have any family living."

"no i don't they all died in a fire 23 years ago." i said with fake remorse.

"but you couldn't be older than 20!" he said surprised.

"i am 26 sir but thank you." i said with chagrin.

"erm it seems that you have estates all over Europe and America, where did you get all the money?" he asked a little nervous for my answer.

"i inherited all the money from my dead parents. they left me everything in their will." i said lying, ha my parents had been dead for over 5000 years. but he wouldn't live to know that he probably would not live past this night.

"Sir it seems that that your life partner has been with you for 6 years now, does he know about your situation with all the money left behind for you?" he said curiously.

"he knows as much and more as you do about me." i said with malice. then i said something that truly upset him.

"its time for you to die." i said and then laughed unaffectionately.

i lunged across the desk in a fraction of a second and took hold of his throat, we were on the ground now, his eyes went wide with fear. leaning next to his ear i whispered "you went to deep, dug to much, it makes me killing you all the more easy when i know that people that want to dig up my past are put down. oh don't worry you are not the first to die by my hand, i have killed tens of thousands over fifty centuries."

he began to cry at that moment. "please, please, i don't want to die, i'll do anything you say, just please don't kill me." i looked at him without mercy, many have begged even groveled at my feet before for me not to kill them. but i always do in the end and then drink their blood. and my thirst tonight needs to be quenched. and his blood will do just that for me tonight.

again he begged "please don't kill me i have a son and a wife! i don't want to die!" then using the line from my oldest friend i said "Then you should never have been born." I lunged for his neck and sunk my teeth deep into his flesh, i got to the cerrotted artery. then his lifes blood began to seep into my mouth. i took it in refreshingly resiliant was his lifes blood, full of questions and answers. five minutes later i pulled away with him completely drained of blood. i would have to haul him away from here myself.

i loaded him onto my shoulder and jumped out the second story window and landed on my feet, the pain was intense i had broke all the bones in my feet with the weight of the detective and myself. but in a minute they were healed and i took off running at about 80 miles per hour.

...

as the years went by i realized i was getting stronger and faster and i hardly needed to feed. but i still needed to stay under the cover of night because the sun sapped my strength. i was 18 when i was changed. i had lived peacefully in the magnificent palace in Alumut the Persian holy city. it was here that i met Yaksha. i had always knew i was different, hell i had a husband, though it was wrong in the eyes of the sultan i was the prince and no one ever questioned me.

the day Yaksha came for me was a particularally odd day, there where no clouds in the sky yet the sun did not shine. it was dark as night. the orecal said that is was the world coming to an end but i didnt belive her, no i knew that it was only for the day. i had recived a letter that day from my husband that was off to war,

_Azada, i will return home tonight to meet you, meet me in the palace garden i am bringing a friend. dress nice._

I did as he said, i dressed in my finest clothing and was waiting for them as soon as the day was over though i couldnt really tell because of no sun. it wasnt until midnight when he a rived with his two guests. the girl was dressed so finely with a jewel right in the middle of her for-head and she had a silk veil running over her mouth. the man was dressed i a tunic that was made of gold fibers and silver threads. and his face was so beautiful i was gawking with my mouth open. i realized what i looked like and shut my mouth. the man smiled and said,

"what a beautiful price to meet on this fine evening. My name is Yaksha." he took my hand a kissed it. i blushed. i felt relived that he couldn't see in the night with his human eyes. he then looked at my face and smiled, that made me blush even more. what was strange was the fact that he smiled when he saw my face like he knew something about me that i was holding back.

"and my young price i am Sita. it is an honor to meet such a famed price." she said smiling the moon shown down on her blond hair and made it look white.

"Ha, more like belittled price." i said with mock hatred. but was pleased to see someone warm to me nicely "no one in peaceful Alumut would dare try to assainate a price but i fear if i was outside this city and price of another i would be dead." i said with confidence.

"my price dont be so sure, you are loved by many, you are a kind and gentle ruler. many love you." my beloved Dara said with the up most confidence.

"i agree with the price my lord and so does Sita." Yaksha said "but tonight we have business to take care of." Yaksha said with a grave tone. "Tonight you will cease to be human, you will become a vampire along side Dara and Sita and Myself. there are many others hundreds but tonight you dear prince will join our ranks."

i had to laugh he was crazy i said to myself. there is no way vampires exist, they are just myth. "my dear Yaksha you are sadly misinformed there is no such thing as a vampire..." and with that he disappeared i turned to run but the girl, Sita, that was behind me was now in front of me. "how did you..." my heart was racing and my heart dropped into my stomach. "Oh god please no." i whispered. then Dara materialized before me and i fell to my knees knowing i was going to die.

"Azada, Yaksha believes that you have a magnificent power, a power that can only be strengthened by becoming a vampire becoming a vampire is very pleasurable, you will enjoy it. its as good as our time in the bed chamber.

"young prince give me your arm." i didnt resist. he cut his vein i began to say something but it got lost in my fear. his blood was running down his arm and onto me. he took my wrist and slit the vein, i cried out in pain "NO!" i said but his strength out matched mine he pressed his bleeding arm to mine and then the pleasure began. it felt like sex, only better, i think i was moaning but i dont really know for sure. and then it stopped i looked down at my arm. the wound was healed and there was no scar.

"But what happened?" i said eager to find out more. i definitely felt stronger. Yaksha began to speak.

"young prince run from hear to the edge of the garden and don't hold back."

"but i will fall to my death if i don't stop well before the edge." i said with fear.

" Young price no you wont you will stop in time. now run." he said smiling

so i ran. i ran as fast as i could, and in less than a second i was already at the edge of the garden. and i stopped right there with out falling. it was exilerrating. now this had happened over the entire night, so the sun was rising i looked over the edge of the garden at the rising sun and suddenly i felt weak i turned around to see Sita, Yaksha, and Dara i looking at my with happy faces, but when Yaksha spoke his tone was grave.

"the sun is your enemy for the first several thousand years of your new life, you must sleep all day to retain your energy and you must feed every day. this means taking a human life with your hands, your hunting instincts will tell you how to feed, no the sun will not cause you to burst into flames but it will drain you. you must if you can stay inside during this time. and you will only be able to rule this land for ten more years then you must ether fake your death or leave this land. Now do you have a chamber to where me and Sita can retire?" he said looking at me with affection.

"yes follow me." i said and lead them into the palace.

...

i had to dump the body, but where? and i would have to make it look like an animal attack. but that wouldn't be hard for me to do. so about one quarter into the forest i dumped the body and began to maul it. after i was done i looked down at the poor man that got in too deep. it was his fault that he died not mine i was just protecting a 5000 year old legacy. then my cell phone rang.

"My dearest," said Dara. but that was his ancient name his new name was Damien. "meet me at the pier in a half hour." i smiled and then he laughed.

"i will Dara. don't worry." then i began to run. i ran past the detectives house and then past his street careful to keep in the forest so as not to raise susspision. the trees went by fast but i could see everyone of them and every single detail on them. i was now almost halfway to the pier. then i saw something out of the corner of my eye something moving just as fast as me but was the shape of a human. i didn't smell any vampires near by i wonder what that was but it was gone before i had a chance to think about it. now i was on the beach under the pier. the people and foods i could hear and smell as if i was holding them. then i heard Damien. i could hear him speaking to one of the vendors he was getting two coffees.

now i was at the entrance of the pier so i slowed down to a human jog and then to a walk. it took me three minutes to find Damien. and when i found him he smiled and handed me the coffee.

"your early by five minutes. that's a new record for you fifty miles in twenty-five minutes." Damien said with astonishment.

"i know but there is something we must descuss. when i was running here i saw something running along side me it was human in shape but i didn't smell vampire on him. it was very strange." i said slightly worried about what he would have to say.

he took a sip of his coffee. "hmm, this is very strange indeed. Maybe it was Yaksha."

i looked puzzled. i wonder if it was. "maybe but i couldn't smell vampire on him."

"of course your not going to smell vampire on him you were running at one hundred and twenty miles an hour. and he was beside you!"

i was embarissed why did i not think of that. "yeah your right i am sorry i was so worried, i know Yaksha is in America hunting vampires, how many do you suppose are left?" i asked quizicly.

"i honestly dont know there could be a hundred still left. or there could be as little as just us." he said with no confidence.

"i am going to call Sita when we get home." i said with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

we walked in the door and the house was trashed. everything was destroyed, all our pictures and painting. Damien was in an Uproar.

"what kind of bastard would do such a thing!" he said yelling

i sniffed the air no vampire only human stench filled my nose.

"calm down Dara this was a human break in nothing more." i said trying to sooth my upset mate.

the only thing that wasn't destroyed was the painting of me Yaksha, Sita, and Dara. i looked at it puzzled. of all the things to take this was probably the most valuable, and it was left and not touched. i wonder why? i walked around the house surveying the damage. i walked into the kitchen broken glass and ceramics strewn across the floor. then i heard it, a dart wizzing through the air. i jumped and span out of the way. i hit the counter and lodged it self in the wood.

"DAMIEN!" i screamed. "we have to leave now!" then the house broke out in gun fire bullet holes making their way around the house. Damien and me crawled to the back door and got out then we started to dig. we dug until we hit the hard metal of the safe house. we opened the door and climbed in. we shut and latched the door behind us and we turned on the light. the safe house was as big as a two story building with enough blood in it to last us two years, but we knew they would be gone by morning. i looked over at Damien.

"that was clo... oh my god you were shot!" i said i rushed over to him and took his arm. "i am going to have to dig it out we don't have any sergical things down here we do however have gauze and bandaging. this is going to hurt and your wound can start to heal until the bullet is out." with that i gave him a look of sympathy and put my thumb and index finger to the wound, i smiled and he nodded. i dug in as gently as i could. i got the bullet out and his wound began to close imediatly but it would take a few minutes so i put some gauze on it and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"there" i said "that wasn't so bad now was it?" he grunted in return "you have lost alot of blood and you need to get some in your system. let me go down to the kitchen and get you some from the fridge." i said and ran down to the fridge. i grabbed a bag and ran back up the stairs. when i got back up the stairs he was laying on the bed in the master bedroom, his wound still has not closed. damn it he must have lost alot of blood.

"Damien," i smiled he didn't open his eyes "Damien i got the blood." his eyes still did not open, he was breathing that was good. i sat on the bed next to him and gently shook him, his brow furrowed, he was sweating, this wasn't good. he needed blood now. i shook him more violently, that woke him up. i smiled.

"i got the blood." i said and ripped open the top of the bag. he smiled weakly and took the bag. he drank it all.

"more." he said greedily. his wound had closed but he was far from recovered. so i walked down to the kitchen and grabbed two more bags. i handed them to him he drank both of them. he sighed then laughed.

"you know i was shot once before." he said, and i smiled because he says this all the time, he is reffering to me taking his heart.

"i was shot through the heart by you Jack." he smiled and laughed again.

...

the night had come once again and i needed to feed. my hunger was insayshable. it had been nine years since me and Dara had been changed. this was my last year ruling over Alumut. my home. i would leave the palace in the capable hands of my adopted son Avan. he was turning twelve tomorrow so i would be up with the sun to celebrate his birthday. but for now i would search for my next meal. when i went out to feed i dressed in peasents clothing.

i had found my next meal wandering alone by the lake. i stopped to wash my face.

"my young boy, what are you doing out at such a late hour?" i asked.

"my prince!" he recognized me. damn. "i was out fetching water for my mother, you see she is in labor. this is her third child. and i am not a boy i am nearly sixteen!... my prince." he said with conviction. i smiled i had to admire the mortals.

"will you take me to see your mother?" i said, i had descovered that i have a power with my eyes that no one can resist, but i chose not to use it.

"i am sorry i cannot take you to see my mother, can you forgive me my prince?" he said with sorrow. now i would kill him. i would have to use the power of my eyes to stop him from screaming.

"i need your name young boy." i said letting a little of my power drill into his brain.

"my prince my name is Dabir." he said in a trance.

"good now Dabir i am going to kill you and drink your lifes blood. do not scream." i said using the full force of my eyes on him.

"yes my prince." he said hypnotized by my eyes. that is when i leaned over his neck and bit in, his lifes blood drained into my mouth, in five minutes he was dead and had no more blood left in his body. i let his body sink into the lake a peaceful resting place.

i walked back to the palace where Yaksha, Sita and Dara waited. walking back i got some strange looks maybe i should have washed up in the lake first. when i arrived at the palace i looked at the guard and he let me in without a word. once inside i ran to my chamber and looked in the mirror, yup i was covered in blood. so i ran down to the fountain and washed my face and hands. once i was done i walked back to my chamber and dressed in my clothing. Yaksha walked in.

"you know you have less than a year before you have to leave this land." he said.

"i know and when i do i will go to Egypt with Dara. we are to meet Suzama there. she is a child orical." i said with conviction. "i am staying for Avan's birthday and then i am leaving."

"go wake him now and tell him he will be king in two days."

i walked out of the room. Avan's room was all the way across the palace so it would take me a little while to walk there. it would give me time to think. my son is about to be king in two days and i wont be around to see him rule. sigh. and he would die before me. what a tragedy. Dara ran up behind me. he looked into my eyes. he saw the sorrow there and nodded.

"its only right." he said sorrow filled his voice too. we walked in silence, when we reached his room Dara stood by the door. i walked over to his bed and gently shook him. he stirred but did not wake, i shook him harder adding "Avan wake up its daddy." he woke up this time, he looked at me with sleepy eyes and a quizzical face.

"daddy what is it?" he said is his little 12 year old tone. i was horrified that i had to do this to him at such a young age.

"Avan, your father and i are going to leave,"

"well then i am coming with daddy."

"no you have to stay here and rule the kingdom."

tears welled up in his eyes. Damn it! i hated this. i cant believe that i was doing this to my son! the tears were in a free fall down his face.

"NO! you can't leave with out me!" he said sobbing.

"but you get this whole kingdom, and everyone has to listen to you. you've always wanted that." i said using the power of my eyes to calm him. i hated that i had to use my powers to keep him quiet.

"yes daddy, i will miss you though." bloody tears were running down my face. i looked over at Dara and bloody tears were running down his face too. we were really going to leave our son. it was unbelievable. and there was nothing i could do about it, if i stayed Yaksha would come after me and kill me, but if i left i was going to leave behind our son. i sighed. there was nothing i could do.

"Avan go back to sleep, your father and i will be gone when you awake." more bloody tears ran down my face and splashed to the floor.

"ok i love you dad."

"i love you too Avan." i said as i cried and let the tears run freely down my face and hit the floor leaving bloody spot marks. i stood and wiped the tears off my face, leaving red swipe marks on my face. i turned around and faced Dara "its time for us to go." i sobbed. and we left the land with quite a few glances back. we were to meet Yaksha at the grove of the goddess. that was five days by horse back to the east. Dara and me cried for three days after. we did not stop during the day to rest instead we kept going, we found that our new vampiric bodies could go for several days without rest and still function just fine. but the sun took its toll on us we were weak and needed to feed every day that we were out. the last human that came by was two days ago but since then we learned that horse blood sustains us just as well as human blood.

so we have been feeding slowly off the horses. by day four the horses had died of blood loss but we began to run. since we were much faster than the horses we reached the grove in little over two hours after starting to run and it was a full moon the night we arrived. i silently sent my prayers to the goddess hoping that Avan was doing ok ruling the kingdom. Yaksha was waiting for us by the grove entrance. he smile, our very tan faces only showed exhaustion. then he spoke;

"we have blood waiting inside the grove for you you must be exhausted from going through these five days with little more than horse blood to sate your hunger." this scared me, because we told him nothing of trip here we had only just arrived, but i dismissed it quickly because i saw several humans bound to a tree, but i stopped and looked at the tree and saw strings of fabric tied to it in various places. i wondered what this was, almost as if he was reading my mind Yaksha said;

"its the tying tree. its where couples tie their wishes from a fabric close to them and knot it to the tree." i made a mental note to do that with Dara before we left this place. Dara and me fed off the humans till our hunger was sated. we wound up killing four of the humans, they seemed like they were under some type of spell because they did not fight back when we were draining them. Their eyes just shut and they died. after we had fed Yaksha called all of the vampires to a meeting under the biggest tree in the grove. When i got near it a strange feeling swept over me, like a feeling of total peace and harmony. Never before had i experienced this. But Yaksha quickly shushed the crowd. I looked around there had to be more than a thousand vampires here. No way could his voice carry over all these people... vampires.

"Sons and daughters, silence please! I have called you all here for one reason. Some of you know that the next deity is to arrive in this land shortly in the next century, i want you all to know that, WE WILL CONQUER HIM! Until then we will spread out and conquer these lands and use their humans for food. These lands need a just and fair ruler, and i will a-point several of you to rule these lands, know first my dear Azada will once again rule the land of Rome and become their king! Step forth son of Masa you must choose a new name by which you will rule!"

"The name i choose is... Arrian!" The crowd cheered and hooted.

"We leave for Rome tomorrow!" shouted Yaksha his voice still booming over the noise of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been twenty- four hours since the attack on the house, and Damien was fully recovered. I smiled because after Damien had healed, we made love the whole night long. Every muscle in my body ached from sex. I took Damien's hand in mine as we climbed to the top of the stairs and exited out of the safe house. Our house was riddled with bullet holes and was damaged beyond repair, we would have to move, and all our belongings would go to waste.

There was one thing that was not damaged though, it was the picture, the picture of all of us, Yaksha, Sita, Dara, and myself. This surprised me because there was not a place in the house that did not have a bullet hole in it, I was surprised that the house did not collapse. It was almost nine o'clock at night, the shooters were sure to be back after they had not found bodies last time.

I slowly walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes very cautiously, I looked out of the shattered window, *damn* i thought to myself. The Bugatti was trashed, but the SUV was still in the locked garage. I wondered if it was left untouched considering that the garage door is and inch thick steel and the walls are 2 foot thick concrete.

I used my keen eye-sight to look over the land surrounding our house. There was nothing there, no people and no vampires. I walked over to Damien and took his hand and gave him the shush sign. I walked across the house to the garage. I punched in the code that would make the inch thick steel door slide open and walked in. I couldn't smell gas so i walked over to the brand new Lincoln Navigator and typed the code into the door of the SUV and opened the door. No one had fooled around in here there was no scent. I ran back into the house and grabbed the picture of us all and ran to the door to the garage.

Then i heard it, human foot steps, they were running. I opened the trunk of the Lincoln, and carefully put it in, and shut the door. "Damien," I said, "We have to go now I can buy us about twenty minutes but we have to go. Now." I ran to the door to the house and typed in the code and the door slid shut with a "swoosh". There were about ten of them, and by the smell seeping under the door they were perspiring heavily. Damien had already slid into the passenger seat, so i slid into the drivers and pressed the button to open the garage door that lead to the road. i pressed the start button on the car.

As i expected there was two men with guns facing us, i floored it. They did not fire, which was strange. I ran over their bodies with i heard it, the bullet. It felt like slow motion, the bullet coming into the back window, making it explode, then it lodged itself in the gold frame surrounding the exquisite painting.

I was enraged and I was beginning to see red. But i had no time to stop and take revenge for them ruining the only relic i had of my first life, my most precious life, the one with my son.

...

It had been twenty years since i had taken Rome, Arrian the gentle is what they called me here. Though the palace here is nothing like that of my one in Alamut, it is still grand. In the time i have been in Rome, i had a painting done, one of Yaksha, Sita, Dara, and myself. Though i had to change my name, Dara did not.

It was late at night the summer of the goddess was blessing us with bountiful harvests. Tonight i chose not to change into my peasants clothing, I walked the streets in my white garb. I have used the power of my eyes on thousands of residents, and tonight was no different. I walked with my head high, my crown tilted slightly to the left, i looked quickly at each face that i passed before they began to bow, until i found a very hansom young boy of about sixteen, Though i was nearly fifty i looked no older than eighteen. I stopped in front of this young boy and turned to face his kneeling form.

I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Boy," I said, "You serve your king well," he raised his head to look me dead in the eye, mistake. Big. Mistake. "Now," I said unleashing the full force of my eyes on him, "Do you wish to serve your king more than anyone in this whole city could serve me?" I asked in a seductive tone, "Stand," I said loudly, an older woman came out of the closest building and looked at me, she bowed and stood, then she asked "What do you want with my son, my king?"

I smiled, "I wish him to be a horse tender, my lady, in my stables."

The woman blushed, obviously she had never been called "my lady" in her life. Then she said "But my son knows nothing of horses." My smile widened "My horse master will teach him,". The woman looked confused, but i let a little of my power leak through my eyes and into her, I walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Do not fear for he will be well taken care of, and will learn much, he will be okay." the woman grunted in return, Then I said "say goodbye dear family for this is well the last time you shall ever see each other before death takes one of you!"

They said their goodbye's and i took the young boy in hand and led him to my palace. Once in i lead him to the secret horse stable and i saw Dara their feeding off one of the horses.

"Why do you reduce your self to such vulgarities, you have full reign over the city to take whom ever you want! Why do you reduce yourself so?" i asked.

His response surprised me, "I do this so i do not have to take a child away from their mother and father, or a parent away from their children. Unlike you, the loss of our son still affects me." I began to cry, I have never heard such ferocity in his voice. I let go of the child's hand and walked over to Dara and wrapped my arms around his neck and began to cry uncontrollably.

Once my sobs turned to hick-ups I let go, where my face had been buried in his chest there was a large blood stain running over half of his chest and down onto his stomach. This whole time i had not realized that the boy stood there in a trance watching me cry with absolutely no expression on his face.

I began to release him, but just then Yaksha and Sita walked in. "My son," Said he, "Why where you about to let this boy go, human blood sustains us much longer and is better for us."

"I... I can't bare to take away this young boy from his mother, having a child ripped away from you is something I can not bare to do." I turned to Dara and he smiled at me. Yaksha frowned, and walked over to me, took my smooth chin in his hand and forced me to look into his eyes, "You will feed from humans and nothing else. Do i make my self clear? Young Arrian." Then he turned to Dara and said the same.

I mumbled "Yes master." and Dara broke down into sobs. I ran over to him and put my arms around his shoulders. Dara stood and almost like a zombie walked over to the young boy and took his wrist and with one last sob took his arm and bit, the boy did not scream merely moaned. i was crying too, but i walked over and put my hands on both of his shoulders and bit into his neck.


End file.
